Prince Caspian and The Prince of the Dead
by simonDAgreat
Summary: Prince Caspian blown the horn that calls the four Kings and Queens of Narnia, calling for help but then Nico di Angelo son of Hades was sense a god interfering his shadow travel, and he was thrown in the world of Narnia and met the four Pevensie. Will Nico find true love and help them or some like that. plsss.. read and review and all the jazz..


** CHAPTER ONE**

**The Boy that washes at sea **

It was a cloudy day in England, the two sons' of Adam and two daughters' of Eve, also known as the Kings and Queens of Narnia. They were at an empty country station and there was hardly anyone on the platform except themselves.

All four of them were on a seat at the railway station with trunks and playboxes piled up around them. They were going back to school. They traveled together as for on the junction. They were waiting for the first train to pick the girls in a few minutes. They were gloomy with the parting away and all. It was the first's time for Lucy attending a boarding school.

Then suddenly Lucy gave a little sharp cry like some little wasp stung her. Edmund notice this and ask. "What's wrong, Lu?" and then suddenly broke off and made a noise. "Aw!"

"What on earth-" Peter began noticing them, and then suddenly change he had been going to say. Instead, he said. "Susan, let go of me! What are you doing? Where are you dragging me to?"

Susan gave him a shark and confuse look. She said. "I'm not touching you, you know." Then she pauses for a second before realizing. "Someone is pulling me. Oh – oh- stop it."

Everyone then notice that all the others' faces had gone very white and pale.

"I felt just the same." Said Edmund in a breathless voice, complaining. "As if I were being dragged along. A most frightful pulling-ugh! It's beginning again."

"Me too." said Lucy with a frightful voice. "Oh, I can't bear it."

"Look out!" Shouted Edmund, with realization hitting on his face. "We all catch hands and keep together. This is magic – I – I can tell the feeling. Quick, now!"

"Yes, now hold hands." Said Susan. She was hyperventilating. "Oh, I do wish it would stop- Oh!"

Next moment the luggage, the seat, the platform, and the station had completely vanished. The four children, holding hands and panting, found themselves standing in a woody place - such a woody place that branches were sticking into them and there was hardly room to move. They all rubbed their eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Peter!" Exclaimed Lucy, hope and excitement emitting her voice and faces. "Do you think we can possibly have got back to Narnia?"

"It might be anywhere." Hope yet with doubt on his voice, Peter said. "I can't see a yard in all these trees. Let's try to get into the open – if there is any open." He whispered to himself on the last part.

With some difficulty, and with some stings from nettles and pricks from thorns, they struggled out of the thicket. Then they had another surprise. Everything became much brighter, and after a few steps they found themselves at the edge of the wood, looking down on a sandy beach. A few yards away a very calm sea was falling on the sand with such tiny ripples that it made hardly any sound. There was no land in sight and no clouds in the sky. The sun was about where it ought to be at ten o'clock in the morning, and the sea was a dazzling blue. They stood sniffing in the sea-smell.

"By Jove!" said Peter with happiness emitting on his tone. "This is good enough." Five minutes later everyone was barefooted and wading in the cool clear water.

"This is better than being in a stuffy train on the way back to Latin and French and Algebra!" said Edmund happy that he doesn't have to learn those subjects. And then for quite a long time there was no more talking, only splashing and looking for shrimps and crabs.

Then suddenly Lucy found a big dark shape object near the shorelines, realizing it's a human, she shouted. "Guys help! I think I found a human!" with that they all run to the person lying on the sand. They were few meters away to the person, waiting somebody will go near it.

Peter went close, shoving the person to look at its face. Lucy said "It's a boy." Susan gasps with realization and she went near him and looks for a pulse, she touches artery on his neck looking, with a sigh 'he has a pulse.' She thought. She said. "He's alive guys, we need to help him."

"Yes, we need to help him guys." Said Edmund presently. "I suppose we need to carry the fellow out of the water and we'll make plans. We need water, food and shelter."

Peter and Edmund carried the boy, the same age with Peter. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, silver skull ring, black diamond earring on his left earlobe and a black hunting boots, 'He doesn't look like he is a ray of sunshine and flowers' Lucy thought, the same thought of Susan.

Peter and Edmund put the fellow, far away of the sea water. When dropping the body, the boy opened his eyes, standing up, with grace and speed. He was in a fighting stance, like he was trained to fight. 'He looks like his good fighter.' Peter thought.

The boy spoke, with authority on his voice. "Who are you?" glaring daggers at them, if looks good kill they already been dead.

Peter went first, standing up like he was royalty, of course he is royalty. He introduces himself and his siblings. "I am Peter, this Susan, Edmund and out baby sister Lucy. And what's your name?" Lucy gave the boy a small wave, like he was nice seeing him.

The boy had a hard look on his face, like he was thinking trusting them, then he spoke. "I'm Nico." Nico gave them a look saying, trick me and you will die look and standing up like a posture like he was ready for everything. Susan gaze at Nico, inspecting him, 'he has a very handsome face, like he was born to be handsome like an angel but in the same time he has an aura of death and fear, he has a body every teenagers die for, but the most of all his eyes, they were dark, endless pit, not even light can enter.'

Lucy spoke, kindness was emitting to her. "Are you ok? Or are you hungry?"

Nico eyed her for a second then he said. "No, but thank you for your offer kid." Then he asked Peter. "Where are we anyway, I just remembered that I was walking on an alley in Greece."

Peter shook his said, his golden hair was flying. "I'm not sure but out theory, where in Narnia. "

Nico just narrowed his eyes, thinking where this Narnia is. He was about to asked but Peter cut him. "If you're asking what and where Narnia is, Narnia is a mystical place. And yes we've been there before. Narnia was created by Aslan, King of Narnia."

Nico realized, he was in another dimension, and if I'm not mistaken Aslan is -. He was cut off by his musing by Susan. "If you want you could come with us, we could find a way to get but on earth."

Nico just nod, he was no choice some entity abducted him, 'just like Percy.' Nico thought. "I don't have, really. You're the only people here right now."

Edmund gave the new boy a stare and nod. "Of course let's go to look for water and shelter and other people or something." And that they started walking.

They all now waded back and went first across the smooth, wet sand and then up to the dry, crumbly sand that sticks to one's toes, the four began putting on their shoes and socks. Edmund and Lucy wanted to leave them behind and do their exploring with bare feet, but Susan said this would be a mad thing to do. "We might never find them again," she pointed out, "and we shall want them if we're still here when night comes and it begins to be cold."

When the four were dressed again they set out along the shore with the sea on their left hand and the wood on their right. Except for an occasional seagull it was a very quiet place. The wood was so thick and tangled that they could hardly see into it at all; and nothing in it moved - not a bird, not even an insect.

Nico just was just on their trail, he didn't want to talk anybody right now, and he was piss beyond belief. 'Aslan is the god in hear he thought, maybe he knows the way back.' He thought.

Shells and seaweed and anemones, or tiny crabs in rock pools, are all very well, but you soon get tired of them if you are thirsty well except for Nico, like he was still gloomy but not sweaty and tired. The four children's feet, after the change from the cool water, felt hot and heavy, well except for their new companion. Susan and Lucy had raincoats to carry. Edmund had put down his coat on the station seat just before the magic overtook them, and he and Peter took it in turns to carry Peter's great-coat. Nico was still wearing his leather jacket.

Presently the shore began to curve round to the right. About quarter of an hour later, after they had crossed a rocky ridge which ran out into a point, it made quite a sharp turn. Their backs were now to the part of the sea which had met them when they first came out of the wood, and now, looking ahead, they could see across the water another shore, thickly wooded like the one they were exploring.

"I wonder is that an island or do we join on to it presently?" said Lucy.

"Don't know," said Peter and they all plodded on in silence. Susan thought. 'Nico looks like he doesn't talk much.'

The shore that they were walking on drew nearer and nearer to the opposite shore, and as they came round each promontory the children expected to find the place where the two joined. But in this they were disappointed. They came to some rocks which they had to climb and from the top they could see a fairway ahead and - "Oh bother!" said Edmund, "it's no good. We shan't be able to get to those other woods at all. We're on an island!"

It was true. At this point the channel between them and the opposite coast was only about thirty or forty yards wide; but they could now see that this was its narrowest place. After that, their own coast bent round to the right again and they could see open sea between it and the mainland. It was obvious that they had already come much more than halfway round the island.

"Look!" said Lucy suddenly. "What's that?" She pointed to a long, silvery, snake-like thing that lay across the beach.

"A stream! A stream!" shouted the others, and, tired as they were, they lost no time in clattering down the rocks and racing to the fresh water. They knew that the stream would be better to drink farther up, away from the beach, so they went at once to the spot where it came out of the wood. The trees were as thick as ever, but the stream had made itself a deep course between high mossy banks so that by stooping you could follow it up in a sort of tunnel of leaves. They dropped on their knees by the first brown, dimply pool and drank and drank, and dipped their faces in the water, and then dipped their arms in up to the elbow. Nico was meters away from them drinking his own water, he didn't complain or anything he's just really piss, he knows that he will dealt this kind of situation until now

"Now." said Edmund, an angry beast growled in his stomach. "What about those sandwiches? Do you want one Nico?"

Nico just shake his head, he has a bag full of Ambrosia food of the gods. He could eat those. So he declined. "No thank you I have a one small piece of brownies on my pocket."

The four children gave him an odd look but shrugged it off. "Oh, hadn't we better have them?" said Susan giving Edmund an odd look. "We may need them far worse later on."

"I do wish," said Lucy, "now that we're not thirsty, we could go on feeling as not-hungry as we did when we were thirsty."

"But what about those sandwiches?" repeated Edmund. "There's no good saving them till they go bad. You've got to remember it's a good deal hotter here than in England and we've been carrying them about in pockets for hours." So they got out the two packets and divided them into four portions, and nobody had quite enough, but it was a great deal better than nothing. Then they talked about their plans for the next meal. Lucy wanted to go back to the sea and catch shrimps; until someone pointed out that they had no nets.

Edmund said they must gather gulls' eggs from the rocks, but when they came to think of it they couldn't remember having seen any gulls' eggs and wouldn't be able to cook them if they found any. Peter thought to himself that unless they had some stroke of luck they would soon be glad to eat eggs raw, but he didn't see any point in saying this out loud. Susan said it was a pity they had eaten the sandwiches so soon. One or two tempers very nearly got lost at this stage. Finally Edmund said:

"Look here. There's only one thing to be done. We must explore the wood. Hermits and knights-errant and people like that always manage to live somehow if they're in a forest. They find roots and berries and things."

"What sort of roots?" asked Susan. Nico cut them off. "We need to hunt some animal, make a fire for the night, Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Look for berries and dry woods in the forest; mark some tree that shows you the trail here. Got it? Peter and I will hunt some animal don't worry I have my pocket knife here. And yes I know how to hunt using just a pocket knife. So are you in?"

The four children was awestruck, they never thought Nico knows what he's doing and going to do, specially the way he looks and acts. Peter spoke. "Come on." Said Peter. "Ed and Nico here are right, and we need it."

So the three got up and began to follow the stream. It was very hard work and the last remaining two went looking for animal. They had to stoop under branches and climb over branches, and they blundered through great masses of stuff like rhododendrons and tore their clothes and got their feet wet in the stream; and The two was still making traps, I mean Nico are making the traps, still there was no noise at all except the noise of the stream and the noises they were making themselves. The three were beginning to get very tired of it when they noticed a delicious smell, the five took their attention on a flash of bright colour high above them at the top of the right bank.

"I say!" exclaimed Lucy. "I do believe that's an apple tree." Her sibling just nods but Nico has a suspicious look on his face.

It was. They panted up the steep bank, forced their way through some brambles, and found themselves standing round an old tree that was heavy with large yellowishgolden apples as firm and juicy as you could wish to see. Nico look at the forest they are, looking for danger, or monsters come attacking them. He needs to be ready; he doesn't want to die in another dimension.

"And this is not the only tree," said Edmund with his mouth full of apple, looking at the other trees near there. "Look there - and there."

"Why, there are dozens of them," said Susan, throwing away the core of her first apple and picking her second. "This must have been an orchard - long, long ago, before the place went wild and the wood grew up."

"Then this was once an inhabited island -," said Peter. But Nico cut him. "Yes, and it looks like nobody were here for a hundred of years or so."

"And what's that?" said Lucy, pointing ahead. Looking at a giant wall, bigger that the large apple tree.

"By Jove, it's a wall," said Peter, looking at it. "An old stone wall."

Pressing their way between the laden branches they reached the wall. It was very old, and broken down in places, with moss and wallflowers growing on it, but it was higher than all but the tallest trees. And when they came quite close to it they found a great arch which must once have had a gate in it but was now almost filled up with the largest of all the apple trees, Nico was examining the wall and the gate, realizing hit him but didn't comment yet. They had to break some of the branches to get past (Nico broke the brunches actually), and when they had done so they all blinked because the daylight became suddenly much brighter. When the four children look at their new companion, Peter and Susan notice that every step Nico goes, the green, green grass and plants are withering and die but didn't say anything yet.

They found themselves in a wide open place with walls all round it. In here there were no trees, only level grass and daisies, and ivy, and grey walls. It was a bright, secret, quiet place, and rather sad; and all four stepped out into the middle of it, glad to be able to straighten their backs and move their limbs freely. Nico examine the surrounding area, looking for life, sensing any entities are their or ghosts inhabiting in the area. But he found nothing but grasses and walls, destroyed walls.

**(NICO AGAIN... _ ) review...**


End file.
